pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittany
Brittany (ブリトニー, Buritonī) is one of the three playable characters featured in Pikmin 3. She wears a spacesuit with a pink lapel, has pink hair and a small, pointed nose, and serves as a botanist on behalf of Koppai. Her spacesuit differs from the others in that it is more feminine with a skirt shape, and has slightly raised heels. Unlike the other two leaders, she has beady black eyes, a smaller nose, and wears a pair of glasses with red frames. She is strong-willed, but also gluttonous. Although she claims to distribute the juice evenly amongst her crew mates, she always provides a larger portion to herself than she does with the others. However, this does not affect gameplay. Quotes Non-Specific Scripted In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Brittany appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKluq9DPhw She is not playable, although Alph has a costume that makes his spacesuit, hair, and beacon pink. Trophy Description- "Brittany is part of the crew that crash-lands on PNF-404. She calls for help using her KopPad, and when Alph finally reaches her, he's got a bunch of Pikmin with him. Brittany doesn't let her deep fascination with these creatures distract her from giving Alph orders." Gallery Pikmin 3 characters copy 3.png|Early concept art of Brittany. CharacterBNintendodirect12512.png|A screenshot of Brittany from an earlier build of the game. Capt B and C.png|A screenshot of Brittany following Charlie and Alph. Capt B Com.png|Brittany as she appears on the screen of the KopPad. Pikmin3 KopPadButton4.png Pikmin3 KopPadButton3.png|Brittany's photo in the background of the fruit info. Brittany Plucking Pikmin.jpg|Artwork of Brittany plucking a Red Pikmin. zlCfzRE3tMUiSiD4QM.jpg|Brittany sitting in her shelter image.jpeg More up colse of Brittany.jpeg Brittany3captains.jpeg Brittanycloseup.jpeg Screenshot 2019-04-15 at 5.50.18 PM.png Screenshot 2019-04-15 at 5.54.19 PM.png Brittnay and charile.jpg Screenshot 2019-05-22 at 6.35.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-22 at 6.35.35 PM.png Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 1.28.24 PM.png 3DC3D763-9A89-4F76-AC66-C37DC1F449C0.jpeg|Brittany fanart Trivia *Brittany is the first playable female character in the ''Pikmin'' series. *Brittany, along with the President's wife, are the only characters seen wearing glasses. Interestingly, both of these characters' glasses have red frames. *Brittany, along with Character D and two of the ***SPAM?*** mailers from Pikmin 2, are the only characters that have a full head of hair. *Brittany's initial of her name is the same letter of her prototype name (Character B), just like Alph and Charlie. *Before rescuing Charlie, Brittany will occassionally mention at the end of the day that she'll shorten Alph's ration of juice to have more for herself, showing her gluttonous nature. She also affecionately calls Alph "Alphie". *Brittany is the only character with a normally sized nose. It appears to run in her family and it is hinted in the notes of the Tremendous Sniffer that they wished they had big noses, as she states that they all envy her aunt's big one. *Brittany's hair is not naturally pink, it's coloured. *Originally, HTML on the Pikmin 3 Japanese website could be decoded to reveal a line of text, "Brittany, botanist on behalf of Coppa Lee Star", whereas Alph and Charlie were both listed as "on behalf of Koppai Star". Because "star" can translate to any celestial body, many assumed this meant Brittany was in fact from Koppai's moon, which was thought to be called "Coppa Lee/Koppali". However, it was later discovered to be a mistranslation. *Brittany's name can be referencing to Botany (a name given to Biology that specialize in plants), as Brittany is a scientist in this field of Biology. References Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Leaders Category:Koppai Category:Garden of Hope Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Series Category:Super Smash Bros. series